<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just as it was by RRHand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112055">just as it was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand'>RRHand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Light Angst, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Spy Jaskier | Dandelion, Warms baths with the two loves of your life to soothe emotional wounds, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is Still a Witch, geraskefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, at least this is not the worst situation we ever faced.”<br/>“What do you mean,” Yennefer starts, voice low and menacing like it always gets when they end up in these less-than-savory affairs. He feels her long nails against his pant leg and thanks all the possible gods for him being a suspicious bastard. “With ‘not the worst situation’?”</p><p>or Yenn, Jaskier and Geralt get out of a tricky situation and spend the rest of their night soothing Geralt's emotional wounds in a very warm bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just as it was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, everybody! this is my first work in the geraskefer world, please be kind! also, it's not the best thing i've written, but it's supposed to set up this new universe of one of my faves ot3, so it doesn't really matter. still, hope you guys enjoy it, see u at the end!!</p><p>ps: yes, this will be a series and there will be more works coming!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>make your good love known to me </em>
</p><p>“Well, at least this is not the worst situation we ever faced.”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Yennefer starts, voice low and menacing like it always gets when they end up in these less-than-savory affairs. He feels her long nails against his pant leg and thanks all the possible gods for him being a suspicious bastard. “With ‘not the worst situation’?” </p><p>“I mean,” he draws it out. Nothing riles Yenn up like Jaskier being a brat. “That it could be worse. You remember Sarajevo, right?”</p><p>“Sarajevo was the worst of the worst situations. It should definitely not be a frame of reference, Jas.”</p><p>Before Jaskier can tell Yennefer that Sarajevo should, indeed, be a frame of reference no matter how many resurrection potions she had to brew, Geralt interrupts them.</p><p>“Are you two serious right now? Shut up,” he snarls, pulling at the thickened ropes around his wrist and torso, but it doesn’t budge. Their captors knew he was a Witcher, so they took care of using strengthened ropes, but they didn’t really think about Yennefer and Jaskier combined precautions. </p><p>“Calm down, G, I’m almost getting it,” Yenn says.</p><p>Geralt grunts, but stops pulling against ropes. They all knew that, with reinforced ones, all that Geralt is going to manage is to hurt himself with their harsh material. And, well, Yennefer is truly almost reaching the one dagger Jaskier hid under his dress pants. The fact that, between the three of them, the dagger is the only weapon available is a little disheartening, but they weren’t planning on getting captured.</p><p>They should’ve guessed it, he thinks, Lord knows trouble follows them wherever they go. </p><p>But, because they didn’t, they are here, right now. Geralt tied to a support beam in the other side of this creepy-as-fuck basement with some kind of water infiltration and that smells like mold, Jaskier tied to another one in this side of the room. Nothing like getting ripped from a data collection mission in a beautiful gala straight to a repulsive basement. Yennefer, after pretending to be a meek little thing since they got caught, received the favor of their obtuse kidnappers and wasn’t tied to a support beam, just thrown on the ground. </p><p>He doesn’t understand how anyone on the Continent hasn’t heard about one of the most powerful witches alive yet, the one that travels with the White Wolf and is always showing up in the bard’s songs. He gets surprised sometimes, how people tend to underestimate Yennefer, even if dumber things have happened.</p><p>Yenn’s quick thinking turned out to be their, apparently, only way to escape. Jaskier got the dagger, Yenn got the ability to move and get close enough to grab the dagger - even with her hands tied behind her back - and Geralt got the weariness of a thousand suns. </p><p>	“We don’t have time for this,” Geralt mumbles and Yennefer turns her head to exchange a look with Jaskier. </p><p>	Geralt doesn’t like getting captured normally, but he’s taking this situation worse than usual. But sure, he’s right and they don’t really have time to be here, holed up in this basement while Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert are God knows where, suffering God knows what. If they are alive, that is, since they weren’t in the fortress when Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier arrived to spend the winter, a week ago. It doesn’t make sense to whoever trashed Kaer Morhen kill three witchers and then take their bodies to somewhere else, so they’re going on the assumption they are alive and needing rescue.   </p><p>	“We know, babe, we’re going as fast as we can,” Jaskier tries to appease him, then turns to Yenn. “A little higher, love.”</p><p>	“Yes!” She exclaims while pulling the dagger from its sheath. Jaskier’s pants gets ripped in the process, but Yenn is too busy cutting her’s and Jas’ restraints to notice and Jaskier is too focused on making sure Geralt is all right to crack a joke about it. </p><p>	Geralt is, of the three of them, the most mentally fragile - and it isn’t a surprise to anyone, really, after all he had to go through. So, Jaskier and Yenn had been even more tuned in his emotional state this last week - Geralt really hadn’t talked to them about this situation and they can only imagine what the man’s mind is thinking about his brothers. </p><p>	As soon as they are free, Yenn and Jaskier run towards Geralt, kneeling down next to him and starting to free him. Their captors went to great lengths to make sure the White Wolf wouldn’t escape, this length being tying his whole upper body to the support beam, not only his hands like they did to Jaskier. </p><p>	“I’m opening up a portal, get ready, you two” Yenn says, getting up as Jaskier checks Geralt over. He had been on the receiving end of the stronger blows when they got caught and Jas wanted to make sure he wasn’t bleeding internally.</p><p>	Geralt smiles fondly at him and gets up with the beam’s help. “It’s fine, Jas,” he cracks his neck. “Let’s just go home.”</p><p>	Yenn turns to them with a small, charming smile. “Yeah, let’s go home.” Then she turns and opens a portal. </p><p>After Yennefer started to live and go on quests with them, she started to perfect her portals and now, a few years later, going from the moldy basement to their high ceiling bedroom in their lovely penthouse just feels like going through a gust of wind. Geralt is the first to speak, just as they’re done breathing through the relief of being home and free and away from the people that caught them.</p><p>“Bath or food first?” He asks, getting out of his dirty and crumpled three-piece suit. </p><p>“Bath,” Yenn and Jaskier answer in unison. </p><p>“I’m disgusting,” she carries on, patting on some wet patches on her deep burgundy velvet dress. </p><p>They move around in silence with the sound of the water filling up the bathtub in the background. Geralt sits on the edge of the tub, running his fingers over his ribs, checking if there’s anything seriously injured. Yenn goes for the sink, taking off her makeup, and Jaskier heads for the kitchen to get them some energy bars and avoid their hunger from making their bath shorter than they want it to be.</p><p>Soon enough, the three of them are getting into the warm water, feeling muscles loosening up and fatigue sinking in. Thank fuck that they make plenty money to buy a tub as big as theirs. And a bed as big as theirs. Or, well, everything in their house that needs to be able to fit them comfortably. </p><p>Geralt is splayed between his lovers, with water up to his chin, resting his head on Yenn’s chest and his legs in Jas’ lap. Jaskier smiles heartly at the witch over Geralt's head, massaging the calf closest to him with one hand and the nape of Yenn’s neck with the other as she cards her fingers through white strands. </p><p>“How are you, G?” She asks after a few moments of peace and quiet. He sighs and closes his eyes, shuffling a little deeper in the water.</p><p>“I feel like...” he starts slowly, carefully, as if he shouldn’t be saying what he’s about to say. “Like I have a ticking bomb inside of me and I’m running out of time, but,” he opens his eyes and they’re shining with unshed tears. “Like it’s just a waste of time, like I already exploded, like my family is already dead.”</p><p>Jaskier squeezes his leg supportingly, but Geralt isn’t done.</p><p>“The doubt, the uncertainty, is what is killing me. I feel like I’m running after someone that is gone.”</p><p>“We don’t know that, love,” Jaskier murmurs. Yenn drops a kiss in the crown of Geralt’s head, agreeing.</p><p>“You can’t torture yourself like that.” Her voice is soft and gentle. “There’s an immense chance of them being alive.”</p><p>“I know that,” one of his hands flops around under water. “Just makes me feel worse for feeling like this.” </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Jaskier picks one of Geralt’s hands and kisses it gently. Lord knows Geralt deserves all the soft love they can bestow unto him. “It’s okay to feel whatever you feel,” he mutters, mouth against rough, scarred knuckles.</p><p>“We are going to find them, Ger,” Yenn whispers into the white hair. “We didn’t manage it tonight, but we got good info. And we’re gonna find them and we’re gonna bring them home, even if it is just to bury them.” The words aren’t supposed to be all that comforting, but her pragmatism is a balm against all the unsureness of the situation. “They deserve that and you deserve peace, Geralt.” </p><p>Geralt nods and Jaskier feels the blond truly relaxing for the first time since they found the ruins of Kaer Morhen. And that is how they’ll stay, huddled together under the warm water, hands and legs and soft skin linking the three of them, for quite some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>